jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges
"We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges" is the seventeenth episode in Season 2 of JESSIE and the 45th episode overall of the show. It first aired on June 7, 2013 to 3.75 million viewers.http://www.twcondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/jessie Plot The episode begins with Emma telling the girls scouts her accomplishments as a girl scout and Jessie wants to prove that she is a great girl scout leader by helping Zuri earn her badges. Their leader turns out to be the kids' teacher, Coach Penny and thinks Zuri will never earn a badge. They spend the day at Central Park and Jessie helps Zuri build her tent without Coach Penny knowing, but Zuri failed to earn about after failing to answer a question. Zuri also failed at catching a fish and ripped off some of Coach Penny's hair from behind. When Jessie asked Emma to help Zuri how to shoot the arrow, Emma closed her eyes and shot the arrow at Coach Penny's hat. Coach Penny finds out that Emma's badges are fake and she really bought the badges online, but Jessie makes Emma stay to help Zuri. Meanwhile back at the Penthouse when Luke and Ravi were in the kitchen wanting to their crickets to race, but Ravi's cricket hops out of his hands and jumps into Bertram's pot of lobster bisque. Bertram arrives all dressed up as he is going to the cooking competition with his soup. When Bertram tasted saying it's alive with flavor, Ravi whispered "He has no idea". When Bertram heard Ravi, he asked if he and Luke did something to his soup, but Ravi lied that they didn't do anything and Bertram leaves for the contest. Luke convinces Ravi, that lying is a super power. Bertram comes back from the cooking contest growling furiously pouring his soup out and told the boys that he got disqualified from the contest when one of the judges saw a cricket in his lobster bisque. He accuses Luke of putting the cricket in his soup and getting him kicked out of the contest, but Ravi said Luke didn't do it. When Bertram asked if Ravi did, he lied that they saw someone put the cricket in his bisque and that he was tall, had giant eyelashes, giant earlobes, and a monocle. But to their surprise, Bertram knows who they were talking about, Bertram's arch-nemesis, Nigel Pettigrew who was jealous of his cooking thinking he put the cricket in his soup to get him disqualified and challenged him to a "Brutal Butler Beat-down". Nigel arrived at the penthouse and they said that they have to fight with feather dusters to see who'll lose if one of them sneezed and the winner will take the loser's prized possession, Nigel's has the queen's teacup and Bertram's has the toast rack and egg cup that belonged to Abraham Lincoln. They began to fight but Bertram loses when he sneezes on Ravi. It was then Ravi revealed that he was responsible for the cricket getting into his soup. Bertram apologizes to Nigel of accusing him of sabotage and Nigel accepts his apology, but he selfishly still takes Bertram's stuff and leaves. When Ravi asked if Bertram was mad, Bertram said he wasn't, but was very disappointed in Ravi for lying. Back at the park when Jessie Zuri and Emma were sleeping, an ostrich that escaped from the zoo attacks Coach Penny and her daughter ripped out the tent, but Zuri lures it away with an orange with the fishing pole. Meanwhile, Bertram who was close to the park found the orange and gets chased and attacked by the ostrich. The next morning Zuri earned a badge for saving Coach Penny and her daughter. At the penthouse, Bertram had bandages on his head after getting pecked by the ostrich. Ravi comes in and apologizes to Bertram for lying to him and showed that he got his toast rack and egg cup back from Nigel when Ravi agreed to dust his teacup collection until he goes to college. Bertram thanked Ravi and said he's a good kid. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Marlowe Peyton as Madge *Oliver Murlihead as Nigel Pettigrew *Lauren Pritchard as Coach Penny Trivia *The name of this episode comes from a line from the classic "The Treasure of the Sierra Madre" : "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't need no badges! I don't have to show you any stinkin' badges!" *Jessie was part of an armadillo scout and kept her uniform. *This is the second appearance for Coach Penny played by Lauren Pritchard, after Why Do Foils Fall In Love?. *Emma lied about earning all of these badges when she actually just bought them online. *Jessie lost a kid to an angry ostrich before. *It is revealed that Coach Penny has a daughter. *Ravi probably lied many times before, but always made it up by telling the truth. *This is the first time Ravi lied to Bertram and Luke was supporting him. *Nigel shares a last name with Harry Potter character, Peter Pettigrew. *The name of the show is the reference to the line in Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas (when the players in the game say they don't need badges because their not police). Goofs *When Jessie told Emma to show Zuri how to aim, at first Emma didn't have anything in her hands, but in the next shot, she had archery gloves in her hands. *In the scene where Bertram and the butler are fighting, one moment Ravi is outside of the ring, then he is lying on the side of the ring and goes back to standing outside the ring. Quotes Videos Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Over 3 Million Views